


Sweet Shock

by LittleLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Size Difference, Spanking, Subspace, gentle dom qui, semi-public blowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Obi-Wan tracked Qui-Gon across the room with the force more than he did with his eyes; the magistrate he was talking to needed to feel like he had Obi-Wan’s full and undivided attention, after all. He smiled and laughed and when he felt Qui-Gon’s eyes on him, rested his hand against the magistrate’s arm and put on his most charming smile. He would have been able to feel Qui-Gon’s irritation, even without the force.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Sweet Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CptnRuski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnRuski/gifts).



> In which everything of Qui-Gon’s is described as big and everything of obi-wan’s is described as small?? Idek guys it’s very late, blame ruski, enjoy the porn <3
> 
> When in title-doubt just steal smth from a hozier song amirite?

Obi-Wan tracked Qui-Gon across the room with the force more than he did with his eyes; the magistrate he was talking to needed to feel like he had Obi-Wan’s full and undivided attention, after all. He smiled and laughed and when he felt Qui-Gon’s eyes on him, rested his hand against the magistrate’s arm and put on his most charming smile. He would have been able to feel Qui-Gon’s irritation, even without the force.

Obi-Wan was well aware of what he was doing, and not just in the sense of deploying his considerable skills at diplomacy and getting stuffy politicians to behave and cooperate - although that was, technically, what he was doing. It was just that Obi-Wan had learned in the last few years, that a little flirtation could go a long way when attempting to get politicians to come to an agreement before you died of old age. 

So Obi-Wan was well aware he was flirting, and he was also well aware that his master also knew what he was doing, and that he didn’t like it. However, there was no denying that it worked, so with his master serenely seething across the room with no more outward sign of his ire than a slightly too tight smile, Obi-Wan carried on. 

He told himself he did it mostly to ensure that these negotiations wouldn’t drag into another day, and so that they were all able to retire at a reasonable time that evening. But in truth, it had far more to do with how he knew Qui-Gon would react when they were finally alone again. So he giggled at words that were barely jokes, let alone funny, he toyed with his braid and cocked his head to the side and bit at his lip, asking questions that stroked egos while also steering in the correct direction with a deft hand. 

What  _ really  _ annoyed Qui-Gon, was when he smiled coyly from behind a glass or played with the collar of his tunics, where underneath they both knew a line of bruises had been sucked by his master the night before. But the magistrate didn’t know that, so really every part of this was going to work in Obi-Wan’s favour, in the end. 

This thing between him and his master was still relatively new, and Obi-Wan had to fight tooth and nail to get his master to touch him at all before his knighting, whenever that might be. But despite it’s newness, it was already evolving between them, the tentative touches and chaste kisses had already been built on and changed into something thicker, something far more passionate. 

Chaste kisses were replaced with hungry ones, tentative touches became firm. All hesitancy had flown far away the first time Obi-Wan had begged Qui-Gon to fuck him, a stream of filth pouring from his mouth, when Qui-Gon finally did; things they both admitted to wanting, Obi-Wan to submit, Qui-Gon to dominate, and just about everything they could imagine that went along with that. Jedi serenity indeed. 

There were things Obi-Wan still hadn’t admitted to, though, things that turned him red with embarrassment just to think about for too long. Things like the way that in his head, in the heat of the moment - or even just when he was feeling vulnerable, or Qui-Gon was allowing himself to be possessive - he sometimes called him  _ daddy _ . He hadn’t slipped and said it out loud, too worried about what Qui-Gon’s reaction might be. 

Obi-Wan turned his attention away from those thoughts, though it had its intended effect and brought a blush to his cheeks, which the magistrate thought was just for him, and became putty in Obi-Wan’s hands to deftly mould into accepting the proffered trade deal. After that, the negotiations were wrapped up in less than an hour, everyone cordially shook hands and moved on, and Obi-Wan made sure his master could hear the magistrate invite him up to his rooms. 

He expertly deterred the advance, without letting the magistrate feel as though he had been rejected, although he of course had been, and when the final person had left the room, he found himself grabbed by his cloaks and slammed up against a wall. 

“You were  _ very _ naughty this evening, padawan,” Qui-Gon growled, Obi-Wan would’ve been entirely unable to stop his whimper that escaped him even if he’d tried. Qui-Gon was so close, he could feel his master's breath on his cheek, Qui-Gon towered over him, but had ducked into Obi-Wan’s space to speak. 

“I’m sorry master,” Obi-Wan squeaked, keeping the word  _ daddy _ sealed up tight.

“I don’t think you are, I think you did it on purpose, just to get me like this. Is that right?” 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan admitted, Qui-Gon’s hands were so big on his arms, holding him tight against the wall, forcing Obi-Wan up onto his tiptoes. 

“Do you think that is a nice way to behave, little one?” Qui-Gon asked, and the diminutive nearly had  _ daddy _ falling past Obi-Wan’s lips, but he held the whine back.

“N-no master.”

“Hmm, what should I do about your insolent behaviour, should I spank you when we get back to our room?” Qui-Gon asked, crowding Obi-Wan closer into the wall, pressing up against his body, no doubt able to feel Obi-Wan’s already hard cock. 

“Yes, yes, please.”

“You know, it isn’t much of a punishment when you enjoy it so much,” Qui-Gon murmured, one large hand coming down to rub over Obi-Wan’s cock, as if they weren’t technically still out in the open. It was unlikely anyone would return to this room, but still, it was  _ possible _ , and the thought ignited Obi-Wan, had him jerking in Qui-Gon’s grip. 

“I could suck your cock master, do something nice for you, make it up to you,” Obi-Wan offered, reaching for the fastenings on Qui-gon’s robes. 

“Hmm, yes little one, but you enjoy that too, don’t you?” Qui-Gon smiled, voice rolling over Obi-Wan like a steady wave, Obi-Wan nodded frantically, only stopping when Qui-Gon still him with a deep kiss, his tongue fucking into Obi-Wan’s mouth as his hand squeezed him through his clothes, leaving Obi-Wan gasping when he pulled away. “Such a slut.”

“Just for you.”

“Yes, you’re a flirt, but you’re only a slut for me, aren’t you.”

“Yes, just you,” Obi-Wan moaned, rolling his hips into Qui-Gon’s teasing grip. 

“I think I know what I’m going to do to you, how I’m going to punish you. I am going to take you back to our room, and I am going to spank you for being such a flirt, for letting people look at what’s  _ mine _ , and then I’m going to fuck you, and I don’t think I’m going to let you come,” Qui-Gon said, one hadn cupping Obi-Wan’s chin, pressing his thumb against his pouty lower lip.

“Please master, no, I want to come.”

“Yes, you’re desperate already. Maybe you can earn back the right to come, but you’re going to have to work hard, aren’t you little one,” Qui-Gon purred, slipping his thumb inside Obi-Wan’s mouth, groaning when Obi-Wan sucked on it instinctually. “First though, you’re going to suck my cock, because you asked so nicely. Get down on your knees, baby.”

“H-here?”

“You know I don’t like to repeat myself. My cloak will shield you, even if someone enters, they won't see the little slut sucking on my cock in the banquet hall,” Qui-Gon growled, and Obi-Wan felt his knees wobble with desire, making it so much easy to fall to his knees, bracketed by Qui-Gon and the wall. “Come on little one, get my cock out and put that talented mouth of yours to good use.”

Obi-Wan’s cock jumped at his words  _ yes daddy _ playing over and over in his head as he pulled Qui-Gon free of his clothes, his own cock aching, wanting to rut against Qui-Gon’s leg but knowing that he would get in trouble for it, especially as he wasn’t allowed to come and sometimes he got so hot just from Qui-Gon’s fat cock in his mouth that he couldn’t help himself.

Qui-Gon was hard, his cock so big Obi-Wan struggled to stroke it with one hand, and even just the tip stretched his lips wide; he loved the way it felt down his throat or buried in his ass, and he loved the way it made him feel; that he didn’t have to worry, that Qui-Gon wanted him, that he was floating. He started with little kitten licks up the shaft, that he knew Qui-Gon in his current state would only tolerate for a little while, before sucking on the fat head of his cock with a greedy mouth. 

Qui-Gon clasped a hand around the back of Obi-Wan’s head, fingers deliberately tangling with his braid, and pushed his deeper cock into Obi-Wan’s mouth. Obi-Wan sighed around the intrusion, relaxing into the familiar feeling, head feeling light in more ways than one when Qui-Gon pressed into his throat.

Obi-Wan wrapped his hands around the base of Qui-Gon’s cock, the bit that he couldn’t yet take - though Qui-Gon let him practise for long hours when he was in a less possessive mood. Those were moments too, when Obi-Wan’s head called Qui-Gon daddy, when he let Obi-Wan play with his cock until he was content, telling him he was good as his eyes streamed with tears from trying to get Qui-Gon deeper. 

For not his hands acting as a marker, for Qui-gon to fuck his big cock into Obi-Wan’s throat without giving him more than he could handle. Obi-Wan could have stayed there for hours, letting Qui-Gon fuck his face, telling him he was a slut, out here in the open for anyone to see, but also his good boy, that he was naughty and in trouble, but tht his cock felt so good in his mouth, Obi-Wan slipping into a warm haze with every word and every thrust. 

Obi-Wan moaned, when Qui-Gon came, pulling his cock back until Obi-Wan was sucking and licking at the head, knowing home much Obi-Wan liked to taste him when he came, filling up his mouth with come to match the large size of his balls. Qui-Gon groaned as Obi-Wan took all of his come and swallowed, licking down Qui-Gon’s shaft as he relaxed, trying to get his mouth around his balls to suck on them, until Qui-Gon pulled him back with a firm hand. 

“Such a good little boy,” Qui-Gon sighed, and Obi-Wan nuzzled into his hand, trying to suck on his fingers instead, Qui-Gon’s warm, affectionate laugh filling him up. “Stand up, sweet one, we need to go back to our rooms,” Qui-Gon said as he tucked himself back into his clothes. 

Obi-Wan paused, chewing on his lip, head faraway and knowing that he should get but, but that he didn’t want to. Instead he reached up with his arms, and Qui-Gon raised and eyebrow, hand coming down to stroke Obi-Wan’s cheek, his look turning soft. 

“Do you want me to carry you, little one?” Qui-Gon asked, and Obi-Wan felt embarrassment heat his cheeks, but also like he wasn’t exactly in control of himself anymore, and nodded his head shyly. “Oh my sweet boy, very well, I can’t sense anyone in the hallway, I can carry you,” he cooed, lifting Obi-Wan into his arms so that his legs could wrap around his waist, his arms, around Qui-Gon’s neck, head resting on his shoulder. 

“Thank you daddy,” Obi-Wan whispered, voice muffled by the way his mouth was pressing into Qui-Gon’s neck, unintelligible to the other man. 

“What was that, darling padawan?” Qui-Gon asked, one strong hand under Obi-Wan’s ass, the other stroking his back. 

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said, preening as he was praised for his politeness, closing his eyes as he was carried to their room, completely relaxed, despite his hard cock trapped between them. 

When they reached their rooms for the duration of the mission, Qui-Gon placed him gently down onto the bed. Qui-Gon stripped himself methodically, before tenderly removing Obi-Wan from his own, kissing every exposed bit of skin as he revealed it, until Obi-Wan was naked in the bed. He petted Obi-Wan’s chest and brushed his nipples as he tried to burrow into the soft bedding, making Obi-Wan press into his master’s touch instead. 

“You’re being very sweet, little one, but I’m afraid it won’t get you out of your spanking, you were still naughty this evening,” Qui-Gon murmured, voice delightfully firm. Obi-Wan whined as if he didn’t want it, and Qui-Gon chuckled, tweaking Obi-Wan’s pert nipple. “Come here, in my lap.” He instructed as he sat at the head of the bed.

Obi-Wan went easily, if a little dopily, laying himself over Qui-Gon so that his ass was in Qui-Gon’s lap, his hard cock pressing into Qui-Gon’s beginning to stir with interest again. With a warm, large hand, Qui-Gon massaged Obi-Wan’s cheek, pulling at it to expose his hole and rubbing his thumb over his entrance, before returning to squeezing his cheek. 

“How many do you think you deserve?”

“Five,” Obi-Wan said petulantly, knowing it wasn’t enough, and he felt the vibration of Qui-Gon’s laugh. 

“No baby, I don’t think that’s enough. But you’re feeling very sweet tonight aren’t you, are you in that soft place already?” Qui-Gon asked, as if they way Obi-Wan had asked to be carried wasn’t sign, enough, Obi-Wan nodded and wiggled his ass in Qui-Gon’s lap, impatient for his daddy to spank him so that he would then finger him and fuck his little hole instead. 

“Hmm, maybe only ten then. I was going to give you twenty, but you did suck my cock so well, and you’re so sweet like this, I don’t think you need twenty tonight. Can you count, padawan?”

“Fink so,” Obi-Wan replied, voice thick and slow, smiling when his daddy praised him.

The first one was light, always was, Qui-Gon making sure to warm his skin up with two gentler spanks before his strikes turned hard, Obi-Wan whining and having to swim through his head to find numbers but managing to count aloud. Qui-Gon praised him between each strike, telling him what a good boy he was, occasionally rubbing two fingers over his hole, his cock hard again and rubbing against Obi-Wan’s skin as every spank josleted him. 

Obi-Wan was out of his head, sunk entirely in that soft space Qui-Gon helped him to reach, struggling to count through the haze in his heads and the moans in his mouth as Qui-Gon made his ass glow and body sing with pleasure. On the last blow, Qui-Gon spanked him right over his hole, and Obi-Wan wailed.

“Ah! Daddy ten! Daddy, please, please fuck me.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t realise what he had said at first, until Qui-gon’s sudden stillness had him wading through the molasses his thoughts had become and found it. He panicked for a moment, embarrassment flushing over him but unable to draw himself out of his headspace he was even, especially with big hands at his waist, moving him until he was straddling Qui-Gon’s hips, chewing in lip with embarrassment and looking down at Qui-Gon’s cock, relieved to find it still hard.

“What did you call me, little one?” Qui-Gon asked him, Obi-Wan still wouldn’t meet his eye, one hand braced on Qui-Gon’s chest, playing with his nipple. “You can tell me baby, it’s okay, I liked it.”

“Daddy,” Obi-Wan mumbled tentatively, feeling warm when Qui-Gon’s cock jerked, giving him what he needed to look at Qui-Gon. 

“Oh baby, your little face is so red, are you embarrassed?” Qui-Gon asked, Obi-Wan nodded. “Why are you embarrassed?”

“Feels naughty,” Obi-Wan muttered, anchored from drifting off by Qui-Gon’s hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles into his skin. 

“Maybe a little, but it’s okay baby, I like it when you call me that?”

“You do?” Obi-Wan asked, tentative. 

“Yes sweet one, I want you to call me it again. What do you want your daddy to do to you?” Qui-Gon asked, even though he knew, even though his fingers were already pressing against Obi-Wan’s tight hole. 

“Want you to fuck me daddy,” Obi-Wan said, gaining more confidence saying his secret word aloud every time he did, Qui-Gon’s cock beading with precome when he did. 

“Yes, of course little one, daddy is going to take care of that greedy little hole, don’t you worry,” Qui-Gon cooed, scooping Obi-Wan up and laying him down on his back, smiling as Obi-Wan spread his legs as wide as they would go. 

He reached into the bedside draw and found their bottle of lube, Obi-Wan waiting with little impatient rolls of his hips onto nothing, dutifully not touching his cock, knowing he needed to be good if Qui-Gon was going to let him come too, wanting to be good for him.

Qui-Gon fingered him open, pressing in deep with one, two, three fingers as he praised Obi-Wan, called him his good little boy, that he liked his sloppy little hole, Obi-Wan moaning as he stroked over his prostate over and over with those big fingers. Qui-Gon called him good again, so good, when Obi-Wan desperately grabbed at the base of his cock to stop himself from coming from his daddy’s words, and the way his fingers were working over his sweet spot. 

He let go of his cock as Qui-Gon avoided his prostate for a little while, stretching him open with four fingers, getting his hole wet so that he would be able to take his big cock. Obi-Wan panted and whimpered as the fat head of that cock pressed against his entrance, splitting him open as his daddy pushed his way inside, making Obi-Wan throw his head back and gasp as that  _ full full full _ feeling filled him up, losing himself in how he could feel Qui-Gon everywhere. 

Qui-Gon fucked him as Obi-Wan wrapped his arms and legs around him, sweet little noises being punched out of him every time Qui-Gon thrust deep inside him, the words his daddy was say - about how sweet he felt, what a good boy he was - making his head spin as much as the cock in his ass did. 

“Going to make me come little one, so good to your daddy,” Qui-Gon murmured, his thrusts growing harder as he pounded into Obi-Wan’s red ass. 

“Can I come too?” Obi-Wan asked. “Daddy please, it hurts.”

“Oh, your little cock hurts? But you were being punished for being naughty, remember,” his daddy said, slowing his thrusts slightly, to talk and pepper kisses on Obi-Wan’s face.

“You said if I was good I could!” 

“That’s true, and have you been good, baby boy?”

“I didn’t try to touch my cock, I’ve been good daddy I have,” Obi-Wan pleaded, looking up at his daddy with tears pricking at his eyes. 

“Oh baby that is true, I told you you couldn’t come and you didn’t touch that desperate little cock of yours once did you? Alright then darling, if you let daddy come all over your tummy, then I’ll let you come too.”

“Want it inside me,” Obi-Wan pouted, tightening his ass to make his point, Qui-Gon groaning, calling him an imp and kissing him thoroughly. 

“I promise to feed your greed little hole in the morning, but for now daddy wants to put his mark on you, and then you get to come, alright baby?”

“Okay,” Obi-Wan agreed, he liked it when Qui-Gon came on him, rubbed their combined come all over his skin. 

“Such a good boy,” Qui-Gon cooed, fucking Obi-Wan hard and fast and  _ deep _ for a few more moments, before pulling out and stripping his cock furiously, coming with a shout, shooting thick white ropes of come all over Obi-Wan’s chest, some of it coating his nipples, a little in his belly button. Obi-Wan wrapped a soft hand around his daddy, knowing how he liked to be touched after he came, stroking him slowly, squeezing slightly at the head until he felt Qui-Gon start to go soft. 

“Please daddy,” Obi-Wan whimpered, still not daring to touch his own cock, nearly crying with relief as a big hand engulfed him and stroked him. 

“I could never say no to you, little one,” Qui-Gon praised, only have to pump Obi-Wan’s cock a couple of times before he said: “daddy wants you to come now, baby,” and Obi-Wan was spilling all over his own chest, his come mixing with Qui-Gon's. 

Qui-Gon kissed him sweetly until Obi-Wan managed to open his eyes again, feeling fluttery and like he would disappear if Qui-Gon wasn’t holding him. It meant that Qui-Gon had to carry him with him to the bathroom, just because Obi-Wan didn’t want to lose his touch for a second, just to get a washcloth to clean him up with. 

He pampered Obi-Wan a little, feeding him a few treats from his hand, praising him freely, helping him brush his teeth, before taking him back to bed, where he spooned up behind Obi-Wan and dropped indulgent kisses to his neck. 

“Good night baby.”

“Night daddy,” Obi-Wan sighed, feeling more serene than he ever did after meditation, and deciding not to keep anything from Qui-Gon ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this pile of filth <3


End file.
